Chapter 2, Part 2/Kai's Laptop
__TOC__ Lobby Move to Lobby. ---- }} Investigate Sou, Kanna, and Q-taro with Keiji's Partner Ability. |Kanna and Q-taro... seem kind of happy. / I... can't read anything from Sou...}} Reconciliation? Investigate Sou, Kanna, and Q-taro. | (So that's how it is...)}} Kai's laptop | (If there are any clues we can use to escape in here...!)}} Click on the top left icon. |The trash can for discarded data.}} Order 8 Click on the third icon in the left column. | (It's... a forged resume.) / (I guess only the photo is the real Kai... Though it seems to be pretty old.) / (I knew we had an assistant when I was a kid...) / (But it was only while I was at school, so I never saw them around.) / (Was Kai... really there, at my house...?)}} BACKDOOR.SMUT NameBoxSet File A file named \ Read","Don't read" Read Don't read Sara: (...) Inside, there were long strings of text and symbols Sara: (Urgh... I'm good at math and science, but...) Click on the second icon in the right column. |I nervously opened the file. / Inside, there were long strings of text and symbols I couldn't make any sense of.}} | (We can't decipher this sort of thing...)}} Order 59 Click on the last icon in the left column. |(Even Joe, and my best friend Ryoko, are mentioned in here...!!)}} |The file contains investigative reports on, and photos of, Joe and Ryoko.}} | (Don't tell me... Was it planned for Ryoko to get involved, too...?)}} Sara's Tastes Click on the first icon in the right column. |(Did Kai make this file himself...?)}} | (H... He's right on the money!)}} |It goes on and on like this.}} | (Now that I think about it, there always was something paste-like at the dinner table...)}} ???? Don't read NameBoxSet File ★Miss Sara's Favorite Things (Sweets Edition)★ ★Taste Notes★ Miss Sara eats well with a balanced diet. She especially likes sweet things. It goes on and on like this. Sara: (Maybe I'm a bit of a glutton...) ???? To Miss Sara Click on the last icon in the right column. | (This was written during the Death Game...?!)}} | (An assassin?!)}} | (...!)}} | (...!!)}} | (Gashu...!)}} |The message ends here.}} | (...Kai. We're all working together now...)}} Sara Click on the second icon down. (Before reading "To Miss Sara.") |It's locked with a password.}} | (Can't open it...)}} Click on the second icon down. (After reading "To Miss Sara.") |It's locked with a password.}} |(The password is... my mother's name...)}} |I slowly typed in my mother's name.}} |Sara: (It opened...!)}} Personal Thanks Click left file icon. | (Kai...)}} Important Background Check File Click right file icon. | (...!)}} | (...Who could ths be...?)}} | (W...What?! Everyone's acting strange!!) / (Do they all... know this person?!)}} The third trade Q-taro: Wha?! That sound...!! Reko: There's been a trade!! Alice: Right... It's a trade of cards. Q-taro: Urgh...!! But this ain't the time for that!! Sara: (Someone who isn't present initiated a trade...!) Check my role","Focus on the laptop" Check my role Sara: Let's check our tablets...! Q-taro: Yeah! You guys make sure ya check yours, too! Kanna: O-Okay! Focus on the laptop Sara: G-Guys! The info on the laptop" \ " is more important than our cards right now!! Q-taro: I-I mean... We can't not look, right?! Q-taro and the others started up their tablets. Keiji: Whew... Fine, fine. Sara: (We'll just have to check our cards first, then...) Sara: (Let's boot up the tablet...) (Okay... I'm the Keymaster.) (Now, back to the laptop...) (Huh...?) Sara: (...?) \\sp12(Huh...?) \\sp10(Sacrifice...?) NameBoxSet Tablet The third trade has just been performed. There's no mistaking it. Someone traded cards with me. And of all things, they pushed on me the \\C10Sacrifice\\C3. Sara: \\sp12(Inconceivable...) \\sp12(I mean... I...) \\sp12(I'm fighting for everyone's...) \\sp10(Ah...) \\sp9(I'm suffocating...) \\sp8(Huh...? I can't... breathe right...) Joe: What's the matter, Sara?\ Sara: (...) Joe: How's it feel to have my card?\ Sara: (Calm down... Right now... the laptop...) Joe: No worries. It's not like that card means you definitely die, y'know.\ Sara: (...The laptop...) Joe: 'Course, you did kill me.\ Sara: (...) Sara... Keiji: ...Calm down... Sara: (...Ah...) I feel a touch on my shoulder... It's warm... But. Sara: (I need... I need to trade cards...!!) Sara: (And I have 50 tokens!) (Right, I left the wallet in my bedroom!!) (I need to go get it...!!) My body moves on its own. Not caring about anyone watching, I start running. Sara: Pant...!! Pant...!! Where's... the wallet...?! Sara: (But... But I...!!) (I don't have 50 tokens...!!) (What should I do?! I can't borrow from anyone!!) (Have to think... have to think...!!) (That's right... the Room of Lies!) (..........) My body moves on its own. Not caring about anyone watching, I start running. Navigation Category:Game scripts